


Ain't No Ceiling, Only Blue

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Invasion, Civilian Phil Coulson, Date Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: "So. You have...superpowers?"Clint internally cringed a little at the question and kept his eyes on the gap at the front of the restaurant where the window had been. "Not technically." He really thought he'd be able to put off the wholeHawkeyeconversation until at least the third date.





	Ain't No Ceiling, Only Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You have...superpowers?"  
Source: <https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/185342304392/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog>  
Title: "Enter This Deserted House" by Shel Silverstein
> 
> Originally posted October 16, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/188402160432/aint-no-ceiling-only-blue-october-16-2019)

"So. You have...superpowers?"

Clint internally cringed a little at the question and kept his eyes on the gap at the front of the restaurant where the window had been. "Not technically." He really thought he'd be able to put off the whole _Hawkeye_ conversation until at least the third date.

He spared a brief glance for the man crouched behind a table a few feet away from where he was standing. Phil appeared to be mulling over Clint's response.

Before Phil could say anything, another one of the blue-green praying-mantis aliens scurried down the street in front of the cute little Italian restaurant the pair had been patroning, but it didn't get very far once it entered Clint's line of sight.

He hadn't been anticipating the need for heavy artillery during his second date with badass, slightly dorky poli sci professor Phil Coulson, but he hadn't left the Tower without his collapsible bow since the fourth alien invasion. Unfortunately, he hadn't packed a comm unit, so he couldn't coordinate with the rest of the team, just do his best to keep local civilians safe until law enforcement was on the scene.

The other restaurant patrons and staff had just completed the proscribed orderly evacuation through the back door, leaving Clint to keep an eye out for incoming aliens and Phil to-- wait.

"Why are you still here?" Clint asked without turning his head. "You should have gone with everyone else."

Phil gave a little _hmm_ sound that sounded like he was truly considering Clint's perspective, but Clint suspected it actually meant Phil was trying to figure out how far he could push without making Clint snap.

"What does 'not technically' mean?" Phil asked instead.

Clint huffed in frustration. "It means I'm not enhanced. Why are you still here?"

"Because I don't want to leave," Phil replied easily. "Are there other non-enhanced Avengers?"

"What do you mean you _don't want to leave_?" Clint shifted his grip on his bow to keep from turning on Phil. "It wasn't an option!"

"Obviously it was or I wouldn't still be here," Phil told him serenely.

Clint closed his eyes as long as he dared and took a deep breath. "Phil," he said firmly, resuming his scan for more blue-green aliens out the window. "We are in the middle of an alien invasion. I had a great time at dinner, but I've just been called into work unexpectedly and I would like you to evacuate now." He tried to keep his voice as level as possible in the way all the Avengers had been trained to deal with civilians. "If you're cool with it, I'd like to see you again, but right now you sort of need to let me do my job."

"Your three o'clock!"

Phil barked and Clint _moved_, turning smoothly to his right to get the alien that had been trying to sneak up on the restaurant in his crosshairs. He released and reloaded in one smooth, fluid movement.

Clint didn't even realize Phil had slid neatly to his feet before he was straightening his suit scuffed with brick dust and holding out a hand. "I assume you have a sidearm?"

Clint gaped at him for a moment before glancing up and down the street again. "You have got to be kidding me," he told Phil.

"Not at all," Phil assured him, hand still held out unwavering. "We need to check on the surrounding buildings, make sure the civilians have all been properly evacuated." At Clint's look, he held up his other hand placatingly. "I'm aware of the irony. But, Clint, those people need our help. Please."

Clint had been taking his collapsible bow everywhere with him for the last six months, but he'd been carrying a back-up pistol in his boot since he was seventeen. He pulled it out and held it above Phil's hand for a moment before setting it in his palm. "I'll go with you on this one, Phil," he warned. "But this isn't the Rangers. Be careful; follow my cues."

Phil nodded and took the weapon, checking the clip and chambering a round with precise, economical movements. "Let's get going before another one of those things shows up," he said. "And on our next date I'll tell you about some of the thing Marcus and I got up to in the Rangers. The things that man could do with a wheel of brie and a pound of C4..." he shook his head wistfully. "Let's go."

"Let's," Clint agreed. Then, as the two of them cautiously made their way out of the smashed storefront, he tried to casually ask "Next date, huh?"

He more felt Phil's smirk than saw it. "You didn't think you were getting out of it that easily, did you?"

"'Course not," Clint agreed hoarsely, a grin spreading across his face. "Just checking."

(If anyone asked, his subtle fist pump was totally just to check his bow was fully deployed.)


End file.
